


Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Camp Pining Hearts, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five]What kind of fanfic would Peridot write?  A missing scene for the episode "Log Date 7 15 2".Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX in 2019.





	Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691391) by [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8). 

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/48888224928/in/dateposted-public/)

**Length:** 01:46

**Downloads:**  
At Mediafire: [mp3, 1.5 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mh425x75n4gghhv/%255BSteven_Universe%255D_Excerpt_from__Recreational_Strategic_Battle_Scenario.mp3/file) ; [m4b, 1.1 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mh425x75n4gghhv/%255BSteven_Universe%255D_Excerpt_from__Recreational_Strategic_Battle_Scenario.mp3/file)

**Original post:** [on DW](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
